The trouble with fangirls
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes places right after The Last. Naruto and Hinata are finally a couple and they couldn't be happier. There is just one little problem in their new relationship. ..fan girls.
1. At LAST!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 ** _Chapter 1: At LAST_**

Hinata could still not believe what has happened these last few hours. Her sister had been kidnapped by an extraterrestrial ninja, her father was incapacitated, she and Naruto, along with the rest of their team had gone on a mission to save her little sister, Naruto confessed to being in love with her and she was nearly forced to marry Toneri, her sister's kidnapper as he used the very moon itself to try and destroy the earth.

Thankfully she and Naruto had managed to defeat Toneri, save her sister and the world and Naruto had professed to being in love with her, wanting to be with her for the rest of his life and they sealed it with a kiss.

The lovely Hyuuga girl still could not believe this. After so long, she finally had Naruto's love and it was such a wonderful, romantic moment when their lips met for the first time, with the full moon and many dazzling stars behind them, it was almost like a scene from a romance novel.

It was better than anything Hinata has ever dreamed but all Hinata knew that as she and Naruto slowly descended back into the earth, with their arms still around each other, that this was all just a dream come true.

As they finished their first real kiss, Naruto had only said these words to her.

"Hinata…thank you…" Naruto whispered to her as they finally arrived to the ground.

All the while, Hinata was trying hard not to cry anymore in happiness.

"Naruto-kun…." She whispered back to him.

"Yes?..." He asked, his eyes still filled with adoration that was all for her.

"You're welcome…" She whispered to him, feeling so happy right now.

She and Naruto soon kissed again, completely gone from the world, as they felt that absolutely nothing could spoil this magical moment.

"Guys…" The distinct voice of Shikamaru was heard.

The two snapped open their eyes and turned to see their teammates nearby, some of them were smirking and the rest were smiling widely while Naruto and Hinata were blushing furiously.

"G-G-Guys! How long have you been there?!..." A frazzled Naruto barely squeaked out, feeling embarrassed.

"Long enough to see the two of you engaging in a kiss both in the sky and once more on the earth..." Sai said in his usual way, not caring that he was worsening their embarrassment.

" _My first kiss with Naruto...had an audience..."_ Hinata thought flustered.

She wasn't embarrassed about kissing Naruto...Absolutely not! She also wasn't embarrassed by having people know that she loved him but this was her very first kiss with him and well. ..a girls first kiss was suppose to be a private thing, wasn't it?

She wasn't the only one thinking this.

" _Aw man, they couldn't at least give us a moment before hounding us..."_ Naruto thought more annoyed than embarked really.

He wasn't as embarrassed, just bugged really. It was his first real kiss with Hinata and he had been hoping for better circumstances. His friends just kept smiling at them weirdly.

"Congratulations you two, it's about time. .." Sakura said with a proud smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is customary to congratulate the new happy couple..." Sai said with his fake smile, though if Naruto didn't know any better, he would have believed that he was teasing them.

Naruto and Hinata were still blushing hotly at the attention they were having.

"Big sister..." Hanabi, who thankfully now had her eyes back, slowly approached her older sister.

"Yes Hanabi-imoto..." Hinata said, the very sight of her sister calming her down.

"Way to go..." Hanabi said as she suddenly hugged her sister with a smile.

Hinata was surprised but just decided to hug her back. Afters these last few days, she was just happy and thankful to have her little sister back, safe and sane. However as soon as the hug ended, Hanabi turned her attention to Naruto.

"Thanks again for saving me...Naruto-san..." Hanabi said with a smile.

"My pleasure but it was your sister and everyone here who helped save you too..."Naruto said.

"I know that but I know you went out of your to save my sister from that creep Toneri also, so thank you..." The younger Hyuuga girl said appreciatively.

"No problem..." Naruto said with a smile.

However, Hanabi's smile suddenly went from sincere to outright mischievous in a second flat.

"So, I guess since you and my sister are an item now, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. .." Hanabi said with a teasing smile.

"Huh?..."Naruto blinked, surprise by her sudden change.

"Hanabi..." Hinata scolded, having hoped she would have resisted.

"Hey, I was just trying to be civil with your new suitor..." Hanabi said with a teasing smile.

 _"Suitor?..."_ Naruto and Hinata thought simultaneously and were blushing once more.

"Cut it out you guys, if their faces get any redder they are going to need medical treatment..." Shikamaru chided, being smart enough to tell that they were feeling to uncomfortable.

" _Thank you Shikamaru. .."_ Naruto thought in appreciation, as did Hinata.

"Sorry if we embarrassed you guys...we didn't mean it..." Sakura said, feeling embarrassed a bit by how forward she was being.

" _Troublesome..."_ The Nara boy thought.

"Anyway, since the mission has been completed and we now won't have to worry about any global destruction, I do thinks it's time to head back to the village..." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, after an adventure like this, home sounds pretty good right about now..." Sakura said as the others agreed.

 _"Home..."_ Hinata thought with a small smile.

It was thanks to her, Naruto and the rest of the team that they still had a home to return to, and friends to return to as well.

Hinata soon found herself next to Naruto, holding his hand as they followed their teammates back home. She felt so happy and content, as she was finally walking alongside Naruto, not as his friend, but as his love.

All the while, her sister Hanabi stood close by her, and Hinata was just happy to have her back, no matter what.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about father, I am sure he'll approve of your suitor since he did help save me and the world. .."Hanabi whispered into her sisters ear and Naruto and the others didn't hear it, thankfully.

Hinata sighed, having not wanting to think about father yet or her sister's cheap shots. You did have to admire her a bit though, most young girls would have been traumatized by being kidnapped and having a part of their body stolen but Hanabi merely bounced back up once the trouble was over. She truly was a ninja of Hyuuga breed,who does not deter easily.

The group soon waited for Sai to paint them his animated drawing of birds, they soon mounted them and were on they're way back to Konohagakure.

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fangirls_

 ** _Returning to the village_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Returning to the village

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 ** _Chapter 2: Returning to the village_**

The journey back to the village took about two days at the most as the group of ninja's rode on Sai's bird drawing, stopping only to rest and eat. By day break, the entire group of young shinobi was nearing their destination to the village of Konohagakure. During the entire time, Naruto and Hinata were side by side, holding hands the entire time.

Now they were riding together on the same bird, with Hinata having her arms around Naruto as they continued to fly, a blissful look on both of their faces.

 _"I still can't believe it…me and Naruto-kun…_ " Hinata thought as she let out an audible, happy sigh.

"We're almost home Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he touched her hand, a soft smile on his face the entire time.

'Home…." Hinata said as she continued to hug him from behind, making no desire to move from place.

"Yeah, home…" Naruto said as he enjoyed having her so close to him.

"After everything that has happened, when we get home…everything is going to be different…" Hinata said softly, though Naruto could tell she was happy.

He thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah, much different…and I wouldn't have it any other way…" Naruto said gently to her and saw her smile wider at that.

Naruto could only admire her there. She was just so beautiful and he wondered why the heck it took him so long to realize that. Her long, dark, shiny black hair that looked so soft and silky, her porcelain skin, her gentle smile her pupil-less lavender eyes that were filled with kindness and sincerity in its purest form.

She was like an angel and she was all his now. Just how did he get to be so lucky anyway?

After these horrible last few days, he was just happy that after all that trouble, he and Hinata were finally together and he would never let anything happen to her ever again.

Absolutely nothing…

As the two lovebirds continue their conversation, their friends could only smile, feeling happy for them in their own ways.

" _Onee-sama…"_ Hanabi thought as she witness her sister giggling at something her new boyfriend said.

Hanabi couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister look so happy and peaceful. It made Hanabi happy that she finally found the courage to be with her beloved. She knew that since they were little that her sister loved Naruto and after seeing the kind of man he was, she had been hoping for the best for them.

Her big sister finally got her wish and she deserved it. She wasn't the only one thinking that, as her traveling companion, Haruno Sakura was having similar thoughts.

" _They do make a cute couple…"_ Sakura thought as she watched their interaction.

She was truly happy for them. Naruto deserved a girl who truly loved him for who he was and Hinata was the sweetest person she knows and she deserved to be happy in love as well. They were both good people who just needed someone who actually cared about them and their feelings.

They were perfect for each other.

"We have just crossed the borders; we should be arriving to the village in about an hour at most…" Shikamaru said to the group, who nodded.

They continued with their travels, each one eager to get home for different reasons. For two of them, their eagerness comes from arriving the home they briefly feared that they would never see again but now they were returning, as a couple and with a new, happy future to look forward to.

* * *

 _An hour later_

 _Konohagakure_

The group of ninja had landed a few yards outside the village since it was time for Sai's painting to dispelled. Naruto hopped off but soon turned to Hinata and raised his arms to her.

"Come on Hinata, I'll help you down…" Naruto said as he reached for her.

Hinata took his hand and was now back on the ground.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Hinata said smiling at him.

Naruto was now grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem…" He said, flashing his signature fox grin.

Their friends watched their interaction, some smiling while others were thinking of more pressing matters.

"Come on, we have to get to the village and meet with Rokudaime-sama..." Shikamaru reminded them.

"Yes, I am sure he would like to know that we did not fail our mission..." Sai said in his usual way.

The group continued to walk to the gates of the village, however once they got there. They saw hundreds of people all gathered there and cheering loudly and excitedly.

"There he is!..." One civilian shouted.

"Naruto!..." Others shouted.

"We knew that you could do it!..." Another fan shouted and the crowd got restless.

Naruto couldn't help but feel reminded of the time he saved the village from Pain or when he brought the war to a close. Once again the entire village was here to greet and congratulate him. He saw many of his comrades and friends run up to congratulate him.

"Hey, guys..." Naruto complained when his fans started grabbing him.

"What was the battle like? It must have been so dangerous on the moon..." One fan, a young cunning asked in amazement.

"It was a tough fight but since I had Hinata and the others with me, we made it..." Naruto said, although his fans just thought he was being modest.

"We never doubted you would save the day again Naruto..." Another suck up said and Naruto smiled nervously as he glanced at his team who were apparently spared this.

Unfortunately for Naruto, more fans had barrage in and were surrounding _him...female_ fans!

"Oh Naruto-senpai!..." A group of young women shrieked as they surrounded their hero, lead by Akane, Kaede and Air, the most zealous members of his fan club, not to mention the pushiest.

 _"Oh no..."_ Naruto thought as he found himself, feeling surrounded by these start struck girls.

"You are so brave Naruto-senpai..." Akane squealed as she roughly took his arm.

"You are amazing! I was cheering you on the entire time!..." Kaede said with a flirtatious smile as she took his other arm.

"I knew you would save us..." Ai said as she fluttered her eye lashes at him while a bunch of other girls pushed each other to get to him.

 _"Oh man..."_ Naruto thought nervously as he glanced to Hinata who had an unreadable expression on her face which somehow made Naruto even more nervous.

Naruto suddenly jumped away from them, free for the moment, only to be surrounded by more enthusiastic fans.

"Can we have a picture Naruto, hero of the moon disaster!..." Another fan demanded as he got close to him.

Meanwhile, Naruto's team looked both annoyed and pitying at the entire thing. Some of them were annoyed that they seemed to have been forgotten despite their own efforts in helping save the world, but it was soon pity as they noticed how uncomfortable Naruto was getting by this hyper attention.

" _Did they really forget about us?..."_ Sakura thought, feeling a little irked to say the least but not at Naruto.

" _It would seem that Naruto has become even more popular than before..."_ Sai thought with his empty smile.

 _"Troublesome. .."_ Shikamaru thought as he witness the scene unfold with disinterest.

The one with the most sympathy in her eyes was Hinata, who felt sorry for her overwhelmed new boyfriend.

" _Poor Naruto-kun..."_ Hinata thought as she watched him try to get away from his fan brigade...especially the female ones.

She never never did like seeing all those girls throwing themselves at him...and seeing those three girls she saw as his most frequent fans, although she didn't know their names...try to surround him made her feel a little upset but she could see Naruto was more distressed than anything by their attention...and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him jump to get away from them.

"You gotta tell us how you did it..." Another fan asked eagerly and was soon followed by more fans asking the same thing.

"One at a time...I...I..." Naruto thought, having trouble following all of their questions.

"That is enough..." Kakashi suddenly appeared and the entire crowd suddenly snapped back to normal, out of respect/fear since the Hokage has arrived.

"Rokudaime-sama..." Shikamaru bowed as did the others minus Naruto, since he wasn't one for formalities.

"I see that your mission was a success, I am glad for that..." Kakashi said while Naruto rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Was there ever any doubt?..." Naruto chuckled silently.

"I want a full report in my office now..." Kakashi said as he silently ordered the entire team who nodded.

The group of ninja had followed their boss to the Hokage tower, the rest of the villages eyes were on them with admiration and gratitude,although most of it was directed to the tall blonde man who was once again holding Hinata's hand.

"I'm sorry about back there..." Naruto said softly to her.

Hinata blinked and wondered if he was talking about his fans not noticing her or the other's, or if he was talking about how all those girls were throwing themselves at him. Hinata looked closer and realized he was probably talking about both and sent him an understanding smile.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault..." Hinata said in a gentle tone that made Naruto smile.

A smile that continued until they reached their destination.

* * *

 _At the Hokage's office_

The entire group had given their reports and statement to Kakashi who looked pleased.

"I believe I speak for all of humanity when I say thanks to you all, we still have the earth in one piece..." Kakashi said in a proud tone of voice.

"Thank you Hokage-sama..." Hinata said bowing graciously to her kage.

"I can trust that Toneri won't be a problem anymore?..."Kakashi asked and Hinata nodded.

"He won't cause trouble again, he has no reason to now that he knows what Hagomoro truly wanted..." Hinata answered.

"I see...I trust your judgement Hinata. ..." Kakashi said before turning to Naruto.

"You all did good, and the entire world knows it..." Kakashi said before dismissing them.

The entire group soon left the area, leaving Hinata alone with two people whom she loved in different ways, her sister Hanabi and her beloved Uzumaki a Naruto.

* * *

 _Outside_

The two young adults and teenage girl were now outside, with Hanabi taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ah, it feels good to be back..." Hanabi said as she admired the sights of their village from that height. Being without her eyes for the last few days was a terrible experience and Hanabi was just enjoying the beauty of their home for all that it's worth. As the young girl was enjoying the sights, Hinata and Naruto were in deep conversation.

"Your sister is a tough girl, I'll give her that..." Naruto commented ad he saw how related she finally looked now that they were home.

"She is and I want to thank you again for helping save her...without Hanabi...i don't even want to imagine such a thing. .." Hinata said as she gazed at her little sister.

"Don't worry, I promised that I would help you and I did..."Naruto said softly before glancing at her.

"I am really glad that were both back home now, just you, me and all of our friends..." Naruto said as he held her hand in his.

"I am too..." Hinata said with a little smile on her face, loving this so much.

Naruto and Hinata held their gaze for a moment, both feeling a fluttering in their hearts they were beginning G to get used to. They started for a few more moments, until Naruto leaned a little forward, nearing Hinata's lips when-

"I tell you, it feels good to be back in normal gravity and all that..." Hanabi said as she approached them, only to be surprised to see her sister and Naruto suddenly retract themselves from each other and look a little embarrassed about something.

Hanabi noticed this and sent them a mischievous smile, realizing what they were about to do and feeling a bit bad that she unintentionally spoiled a would be kiss between her sister and her new man.

"Oh, what's going on here?..." She said with a teasing smile.

"Nothing. .." Naruto answered, while mentally adding..." _Now..."_ in annoyance.

"We should go and check on father, he is probably still in the hospital..." Hinata said to the others, wanting to change the subject and also out of her concern for her father as well.

Its been days since she had last seen him and she knew he must have been so worried when they had bee trapped up in the moon. Naruto and Hanabi had nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, to let him know that we are alright..." Hanabi nodded in agreement before sending the two a smirk.

'Besides..." Hanabi started but paused, the smirk still full on her face.

"What?..." Hinata asked, not liking the look on her face and neither did Naruto.

"Well, father has to meet your new suitor at some point, it might as well be now..." Hanabi said with a shrug and saw them blushing furiously, making her sicker inside.

"Hanabi-imoto..." Hinata said in an embarrassed tone, while Naruto blushed as well.

" _These two are so easy..."_ Hanabi thought.

An embarrassed Naruto and Hinata tried to ignore her as they soon found themselves on their way to the Konohagakure hospital with Hanabi in toe. As the two sisters were mostly concern with reuniting with their parent, Naruto's thoughts were of a different sort of nature.

" _Hinata's dad. ..I guess it can't be helped..."_ Naruto thought, feeling a little apprehensive at the thought.

He has only been a couple with Hinata for two days and they haven't even gone on their first date yet but he knew that at some point he had to talk to her dad. Hinata and Hanabi had to see their father after what had happened and Naruto wanted to be there for her as emotional support. Still...

" _Let's hope that he is at least in an understanding mood..."_ Naruto thought as he followed Hinata and her sister.

All the way to the village hospital.

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fangirls_

 ** _Meeting Hiashi_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83,Raven Shadow, Hinatasgreatestfan Rose Tiger, Chewie Cookies** and **The death bringer779:** Thank you, I'm glad that you all liked it.

 **Lancecomwar:** I'm glad and I hoped this will live up to expectations.

 **NarHina:** Looks like it…

 **Tare Chan:** I hope that this is up to expectations.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Meeting Hiashi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting Hiashi**_

The trio of shinobi had walked all the way to the village hospital and Naruto, who was still holding his new girlfriend's hand, noticed that some of the villagers (A.K.A his _fans_ ), were looking at them and he could hear some whispers.

 _"Look at that….It's Naruto-senpai and Hyuuga-sama…"_ A chunnin their age whispered to his friend.

 _"They are holding hands…Do you think that they are a couple?..."_ He said to his friend who wondered.

 _"I think so…but why is her sister with them?..._ ' Another fan asked clueless.

Naruto tried to ignore this kind of attention. While he appreciated the admiration the villagers had for him now, it could get a little tiresome with how they always were talking about him and his business. Sure, it was better than being ignored but still…it could get a little awkward during times like this….

" _She's certainly is beautiful…I can see why Uzumaki-san would want to date her…"_ Another ninja said and Nrurto tried to control his jealousy at hearing another man call Hinata beautiful.

 _"Hinata_ …"He glanced at her and noticed that she was blushing, obviously aware of the attention they were receiving.

"They're staring at us…" She whispered.

Naruto sighed, he knew that Hinata, at a small extend, was still a little shy

"Let them…I don't care….I don't mind that they know what I feel about you…" Naruto said, which made Hinata smile at that and loosen up.

Hinata looked and saw some girls sending her dirty looks that made her uncomfortable but she chose to ignore it. She knew that they were probably jealous that she was holding Naruto's hand but she wasn't going to let them spoil this for her.

Because at long last, she was finally with Naruto, holding his hand and walking side by side with him like she has always dreamed.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata thought as she held Naruto's hand a little tighter.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the hospital_

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi soon arrived to the village hospital and went directly to the lobby, where they were greeted by Tsunade.

"Hello gaki, glad to see you didn't screw up…'Tsunade said in her usual way.

"Nice to see you too baa-chan…"Naruto greeted.

"I told you not to call me that…"Tsunade said in annoyance.

"I'll stop calling you baa-chan when you start acting your age…"Naruto challenged.

The two were silent for a moment, before bursting in laughter.

"I mean it…I'm glad that you're all right Naruto…"Tsunade said.

"Good morning Godaime-sama…"Hinata bowed politely to the former hokage.

Even if Tsunade wasn't the hokage anymore, she still was entitled to respect.

"We are here to see our father…is he alright?...'Hanabi asked the female medical nin.

"You guys came at the best time…You're father has been all healed up and I was just about to let him go home…" Tsunade said.

"Can we see him?..."Hinata asked.

"Of course, come with me…" Tsunade said as she lead the group to the room where Hiashi has been staying for the last few days.

Naruto tried to take a deep breath and remain calm, as they made their way through the hospital to get to Hinata's father.

* * *

They soon arrived to the door but Naruto gulped and tried to calm himself down. It was so strange, he has faced Orochimaru, Kaguya and even saved the world from being destroyed by the moon and he didn't even wet himself but right now, he was feeling nervous about meeting Hinata's dad and announcing his intentions to date her.

 _"I hope that he will like me…or at least not slam the door in my face…"_ Naruto thought as he and the group entered the room.

There, they saw Hinata and Hanabi's father, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi who was sitting on his bed and he looked like he was in good health. He looked up and looked stunned to see both of his daughter, he immediately got up from his hospital bed.

"Hinata…Hanabi…" Hiashi said, sounding very relieved.

"Hello father..." Hinata said as he approached her.

There was a moment of silence between them and Hanabi, but Naurto could have sworn that it was almost like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Finally, Hiashi spoke up…

"I was worried..." He said… "I am glad that you both are alright…I missed you both…." He said.

"We missed you too father…"Hinata said while Hanabi nodded.

Naruto, despite not being the sharpest kunai in the pouch, had a feeling that the conversation they had with their eyes was a lot deeper than what they were saying now. Suddenly Hiashi turned to Naruto and made him flinch.

"Uzumaki-san…On behalf on my clan, I wish to thank you for helping rescue my daughters…" Hiashi said to the blonde.

"It was my pleasure…'Naruto said, trying to be polite.

Suddenly Tsunade reminded them of her presence when she started talking.

"Well Hyuuga-sama…Everything has been healed, you are in a stable enough condition to return home…Just try and not to do a lot of strenuous training for a few more days and you are all set…"Tsunade said as she looked at her clipboard.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama…" Hiashi said as he gave her a polite bow.

The Hyuuga's and Naruto soon left the room and Naruto was starting to fidget. He needed to talk to Hinata's dad and tell him about his relationship with Hinata.

'Um...Hiashi…sama…" He started, feeling so weird about using the honorific but he didn't want to risk it.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama?..."Hiashi said with a raised eyebrow at how he was being addressed by the boy.

"I…I have something to talk to you…something important…it's about Hinata…and me…" Naurto said, unable to believe how he was sounding.

He sounded like a scared kid worried about being scolded by an adult.

Hiashi was silent for a moment, before addressing him.

"If it is nothing urgent…May we please speak at the Hyuuga compound…I have been here for two days and I really rather just go home…." Hiashi said.

Naruto sent a look to Hinata, almost asking her what she thinks and she nodded. Naruto smiled and nodded as well, using the opportunity to procrastinate a little longer. He knew that he had to talk to him but maybe a few more moments will help him get him nerves in order and get his act together.

He hoped….

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Hyuuga compound_

Naruto soon found himself within the Hyuuga compound with Hinata and her family. He looked around and saw just how big and fancy this place is. He knew that Hinata's family was very high ranking and they were very well off but still…

He could practically smell the fancy, old fashion clanhood….

"You wished to speak to me on an important matter concerning you with my eldest daughter…Uzumaki-san…" Hiashi said as one of his servants poured them tea.

The servant offered it to Naruto, who politelty took it but wasn;t drinking yet.

"Father…before we start…I believe we should talk about what happened during the moon disaster…'Hinata started.

"I was going to ask about that…"Hiashi said.

Naruto started explaining the events of what happened, about Toneri and his master plan, how they managed to defeat him, rescue Hanabi and get her eyes back and save the world from being destroyed. Once they were done, Hiashi looked alarmed about something.

"Are you saying that the man who kidnapped my daughters is still alive?...'Hiashi asked, actually sounding angry.

"He is but he won't cause any trouble…" Naruto said.

"How can you be certain?..."Hiashi demanded.

"With discovering what his ancestors really wanted and his power source being destroyed, Toneri has neither the means nor the desire to try something like this again…" Naruto explained.

"He's resign to living alone in exile on the moon…He has nothing and no one now and has to live with the knowledge that he dishonored himself with his crimes…and that is a punishment itself…"Hianta said before taking a sip of her tea.

Hiashi was silent, like he was truly trying to contemplate it. Finally he just sighed and looked at his daughters and the blonde male ninja.

"Very well daughter…Uzumaki-san…If you truly believe that Toneri is no longer a threat the I trust your judgement…"Hiashi said as he placed his glass down.

"Thank you sir…'Naruto said, trying to be as polite for good measure.

"Now, you also said that you had another matter to discuss with me…" Hiashi said.

Hinata and Naruto blushed and sent a look to each other and Hiashi noticed this body language.

"About that sir…I…During the mission, I…When I helped rescue both of your daughters, I realized something I didn't notice about myself…regarding Hianta…I realized that she is very special to me…"Naruto started, feeling butterflies in his tummy.

"I…You're daughter Hinata is an amazing woman, she's beautiful, a great kunoichi and very special and I…I love her…"Naruto said, not daring to look the man in the eye.

Gathering all of his courage to finally say what he wanted to say to the man.

"I…wish to announce my intentions to court your daughter…"Naruto said, feeling his stomach all in knots.

Hyuuga Hiashi was silent for a moment and Naruto got a bad feeling about this. Hinata was wondering what was going on with her father and what he would say. True, she was an adult and didn't actually need her father's permeation to date now but still, for the sake of being respectful, she hoped that he would be accepting towards this.

Hanabi was silent, having witness how Naruto nervously humbled himself to their father for the sake of being allowed to date Hinata, though she was curious as to what her father would say now….

Suddenly her father finally opened his mouth and everyone wondered what he would say.

"Before I can give you my answer, Uzumaki-san, I would like you know exactly what your intentions are toward my daughter Hinata?..."He asked.

Naruto blinked, he thought he was straight forward with his answer, but…

"I love her…." Naruto reminded that.

"I did not ask you the nature of your feelings; I asked what exactly do you plan on doing with my daughter?..." He pressed on.

Naruto was silent for a moment, actually trying to really think of his honest answer.

"As I said, I love Hinata and I really care about her greatly…I want to spend time with her and get to know her better…She is very special to me and I want to be with her for as long as she'll allow me to be with her…" Naruto said as honestly as he could.

Hinata smiled when she heard that and then looked to see how her father would react, since her father was a very composed man, it was a little hard to tell what he thought about something just by his expression. After what felt like forever, he finally spoke….

"Alright…You both may date…"He said simply before going back to his yea.

Naruto almost had his jaw drop and Hinata blinked in surprise at how… _casual_ her father sounded. Wait…did he just say that he gave his blessing to let them date?

"Thank you sir…'Naruto bowed quickly, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

However, before he could celebrate, Hinata's father sent him a serious look.

"However Uzumaki-san…I have a few conditions you must follow if you wish to date a daughter of mine…"He said suddenly.

"What are those conditions?..." Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata also seemed confused. True, she hasn't exactly dated anyone before but this is the first time she has heard of this sort of thing from her father. Hanabi also looked curious about this as well….

"First, I expect that you will treat my daughter with the respect that a lady of her station deserves…I will know if you don't…"Hiashi said in a tone that was obviously underlining a threat.

"Of course…" Naruto nodded, of course he would treat Hinata with respect, she totally deserves it!

'Also, if you are to date my eldest daughter, then my daughter is expected to be home by midnight...No later…"He said.

"F-Father…"Hinata began to protest

True, she always tried to get home before curfew but she was almost twenty years old and she was a ninja for heaven's sake. She wasn't a child anymore!

"Hinata, you are my daughter and unless it's an emergency, I will not have you running around the village during the late hours of the night with a man…" Hiashi said in a strict tone, making Hanabi snicker a bit.

"Do not believe that you are except from this Hanabi, if you sister must follow this, you are expect to follow as well…"He said, making Hanabi look upset.

"Father…"Hanabi whined.

"Um…I understand…I'll get her home on time…"Naruto said…. "Anything else?..." He asked.

"No…That will be all…"Hiashi said as he went back to his tea.

Naruto blinked, feeling like he was caught in some kind of tornado of random emotions. One minute Hinata's dad is asking about his intentions, then he says he can date Hianta, then he lays down some rules and then he goes off like nothing had happened.

 _"What just happened?..."_ He thougt in confusion but soon glanced at Hinata and smiled.

At the very least, he didn't have to worry about her dad vetoing his new relationship with Hinata.

* * *

 _Outside_

Hinata and Naruto were soon in the courtyard talking. Her dad went to his office in order to go about business. Just like Hanabi , it doesn't take long for him to go back to his routine.

"That went well…I think my father likes you…" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?..."Naruto asked.

It was kind of hard to tell since the guy barely smiled at all….

"I know so…If father didn't like you, he wouldn't have approved of you and me dating…he would have ordered the servants to toss you out…" Hinata said and Naruto thought she was kidding.

Or at least he _hoped_ that she was just kidding.

'Speaking of which…Hinata, since we are…officially together and all…"Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"I was wondering if you would let me take you on a date sometime…"He said and watched Hinata smile brightly.

"I'd love to…"Hinata said and Naruto grinned widely.

"Great…How's this Friday…We can grab something to eat…"Naruto suggested.

'It's a date…"Hinata said, making Naruto grin even wider at that.

He finally had Hinata's love, her dad approved of him and they were going to go on their first real date!

It doesn't get any better than this!

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fangirls_

 _ **The First Date**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Lancecomwar:** I hope that this covers it…

 **Rose Tiger:** Yeah, the biggest danger to any male celebrities….

 **Tare-Chan:** Thanks…

 **The death bringer779:** :)

 **Hinatasgreatestfan:** Thanks, I hope that this is just as enjoyable…

 **NarHina:** I hope this works…I see Hiashi being a mixture of grateful since Naruto saved his life, but still he would intimidate him since that's what all fathers do…

 **Guest:** I loved that version of Hinata too and I was upset that she didn't have any more scenes with Prime Naruto…

 **Darth Tenibris:** Aw…You're making me blush :)

 **Oshietenaruto:** Thanks, I try…

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. The First Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 _ **Chapter 4: The First Date**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in the village, the weather was nice and warm today, with neary a cloud in the sky and it was very nice out today. However, that wasn't just the only reason that this is going to be a good day, especially with a certain blonde man.

He is Uzumaki Naruto and today was the day he was going to take the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata out on their very first date ever...and he wanted everything to go absolutely perfect.

"It's customary for the man to pay for all of the expenses of the date...I see...'Naruto sad as he read from a book.

Not just any book, but a book that specializes on how men can please a woman on dates...

Okay, despite getting a lot of attention from girls since the war ended, Naruto didn't have a lot of dating experience and well, he was kind of nervous about messing up, so he wanted to make sure everything went well. He really didn't want to disappoint Hinata since not only this is their first date but well, she's loved him all of their lives and he really wanted to thank her in a way, as a sigh of both his affection for her and as a thank you for all the love she had given him, even if he wasn't aware of it at the time.

It was a desire that made Naruto do the one thing he's only ever done under extreme reluctance...

 _Reading..._

So far, everything the book told him sounded like a good idea. First he had to go pick Hinata up from her home and it was always a good idea to bring the girls some flowers, then he had to escort her to their dating destination, which would be getting some lunch together at that new restaurant that opened the other day that Naruto's heard was pretty chic...The rest was stuff like holding doors, minding your manners, don't talk with your mouth full, make sure that you were well groomed, making sure that your breath didn't stink, etc.

Not to mention that since he was the one treating her, he had to pay for anything, which he honestly didn't mind doing...

So he made it his mission to make sure Hinata was happy. He really wanted to make sure that she had a good time today, so he wasn't taking any chances...

This is one first date he wanted to make sure she would remember fondly for the rest of their lives...so he had went to the only place in town where he knew he could find a book like this...

"For you to have this kind of book...Sai, I knew that it was a good idea to look for your advice...'Naruto commented to his pale friend who had been watching him read this since he got here.

Sure Sai might still...learning how to socialize but Naruto knew he had the biggest collection of self help books in the entire village, even more than the library did and he was pleased that Sai really did have a book on dating tips...but it did make Naruto curious...

"So, you are going on a date huh?...'Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"No no..."Was Sai's answer which made Naruto look at him funny.

"Really? Than why do you have it?..."Naruto asked.

"The other day I was having lunch with Ino-san and she got upset with me over something I said, so I went to the book store to ask for a book on how to interact with women when you have lunch with her, and the sales person recommended this, along with a few others...'Sai explained to the tall blonde man.

"What exactly did you say to Ino?...'Naruto asked, already guessing that Sai probably said something he shouldn't have said.

"I merely mentioned the amount of fat content in the kakuni she ordered and she hit me before leaving, though I still don't understand why...'Sai said in a clueless tone.

Naruto felt a sweat drop at the side of his head at what he heard, even he could understand that Ino thought Sai was probably calling her fat and got upset.

 _"Maybe I s_ _hould ask someone else..."_ Naruto thought as he decided to leave, but took the book with him since he didn't see anything wrong with the advice it was offering.

It was 7 in the morning, he got here early and his date with Hinata was going to start right around noon, so he better get ready.

This is one first date that he was going to make sure Hinata enjoys...

* * *

 _Later_

Right after Naruto spent the entire early morning grooming himself, even splashing on some cologne he got in preparation for this day, he went out, did a quick stop at the Yamanaka flower shop for some white lily's since those are Hinata's favorite flowers and he was on his way to the Hyuuga compound.

"I still can't believe it...me and Hinata...alone on a date..."Naruto sighed as he felt his heart beginning to fluster at the thought of this pretty Hinata.

He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have a date with her...

Nothing could possibly spoil this for him...

"I wonder where Naruto-senpai is..."A feminine voice said.

"I wonder if he'll go get lunch with us..."Another feminine voice said.

"Like totally, it's almost lunch time and senpai is sure to be hungry..."Another feminine voice said.

These voices sent a chill down Naruto's spin as he quickly glanced and saw three young kunoichi up ahead.

It was Akane, Kaede and Ai, his three most persistent admirers who always tried to have lunch with him, ask him to give them pointers during their lessons and basically just followed him everywhere he went since they moved here two years ago. At first Naruto had been polite to them, since they didn't mean any harm to him and well...he considered them friends but lately he's noticed that they have been pushing boundaries, each one insisting to be alone with him when the other's weren't around, only for the other two to somehow find them and the three girls begin a big fight that always left him flabbergasted.

He knew that they liked him but he tried to explain to them that he wasn't interested in being any more than friends with them. Sure, Akane, Kaede and Ai were very pretty but...they just weren't his type, not to mention he had Hinata now...an even bigger reason to avoid them.

Naruto suddenly realized that he was out in the open and it was only luck that the girls didn't notice him, so using his many skills, he went in the other direction to Hinata's estate. Sure, maybe he was being a little silly but every time those girls find him, they always insist to spend time with him and he had enough trouble shaking them off, he didn't know how'd they react if they learned he was going on a date with another girl and he rather not find out if he could help it.

So Naruto hoped the roof tops and soon made it to Hinata's house...He quickly checked his flowers and them himself to make sure that both were still presentable. He then knocked on the door and soon in a moment, Hinata opened it.

Naruto was almost stunned by what he was seeing. Sure this wasn't the kind of date you'd dress up for, and sure, Hinata's clothes were modest but she still looked so calculatingly beautiful at that moment, that he was completely silent for a moment...

" _Wow..."_ Was Naruto's thought the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Hello Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in her melodious voice.

"H-Hi Hinata...you look beautiful..."Naruto said, earning a smile from the Hyuuga beauty.

"Thank you...'She said while blushing.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, still in a bit of a stupor until he recalled the flowers in his hand and the reason why he bought them in the first place.

"Um..These are for you...'Naruto said as he handed her the flowers and he saw her face light up in delight.

"Oh Naruto...these are beautiful...thank you..." Hinata said with a big smile, which made her look even prettier if that was even possible.

"Don't mention it...I saw them and well...I'm glad that you like them...'Naruto said as he watched Hinata place the flowers in a vase.

Once she returned, she was looking at him with that radiant smile of hers that he still found so stunning...

"So, shall we?..." Naruto asked the girl.

"We shall..." Hinata said as the two young adults soon left the estate together.

Out on their first date together. ..their first date as a couple...

* * *

As for the first part of the date, Naruto and Hinata had decided to go through a stroll together around the park, where they admired the flowers that have recently began to come out now that the snow was melting away, as well as some birds that were flying above them.

It really did seem so nice and serene right now, especially as Naruto and Hinata continued to hold hands the entire time, never letting go once.

"Oh, how cute..." Hinata said as she saw two birds nuzzle together in a nearby tree, it's obvious that they are mates since she saw some eggs in their nest as well.

"I'll say..." Naruto commented as he and Hinata continued their walk, admiring the beauty of nature for a while until they were out of the park and soon in the village square.

"What will we do now?..."Hinata asked her date.

She really enjoyed walking in the park together and now she is curious as to what else her blonde suitor has in store for them.

"It's already noon time...so let's grab something to eat?..."Naruto suggested.

Hinata nodded, it is getting close to lunch time and she knee that she could go for a bite with her favorite blonde.

"Alright..." Hinata said as Naruto flashed her his signature smile.

* * *

"Seriously, a set menu cost this much?!..."Naruto whispered under his breath, so Hinata couldn't here him.

They had arrived to Roku's, the villages hottest new restaurant and he really wanted to take her here but he didn't expect it to be _this_ expensive...heck, the set menu alone was over 3,600 Ryu!

"Wait a minute, how much do I have left?..." Naruto quickly checked his wallet and blanched when he saw that he had a little more than 2000 Ryu. ...that wouldn't even pay for his meal alone, let alone Hinata's!

 _"Oh man, the dates not even half over and I already screwed it up!..."_ Naruto thought in dismay, unsure of how he's going to fix this.

He can't just suddenly tell Hinata to go to another place, since they were already here and just what kind of boyfriend would he look like if he tells Hinata he can't afford to take her out to a place she wants to go?!...

" _What am I going to do?_..." Naruto thought in dread, wondering how he was going to fix this mess he created.

"Um...Naruto-kun..." Hinata called, getting his attention..." I...I want to eat at Ichiraku's..."Hinata said suddenly, surprising Naruto in the process.

" _Wait, seriously? ..."_ Naruto thought, feeling so much relief.

He can definitely afford that, and he knew he wasn't failing his duty as a boyfriend since Hinata is the one who wants to go there, and he shouldn't deny her request.

" _Thank you Kami-sama..."_ Naruto thought as he wasn't going to question this.

"Oh...I see...Okay..."Naruto said, happy that Hinata is still happy with him, and not disappointed in his mistakes like he feared.

"Okay, let's go..."Hinata said as she took his arm and gave him an almost playful look..."Naurto-kun likes it too right?..."Hinata asked with that radiant smile of hers.

The same kind that made Naruto's heart beat a mile a minute.

'Right..."Naruto said as the two young adults in love soon left for the ramen shop,where their _real_ date would start.

* * *

 _At Ichiraku's_

Naruto arrived to his favorite ramen shop and took his seat, but not before helping his lovely lady friend.

"For you, my lady..." Naruto said as he offered the seat that was on his right to his date.

Why thank you, Naruto-kun..."Hianta giggled as she took the seat.

Naruto then took his usual seat, and that's when Teuchi and his daughter Ayame showed up.

"Afternoon Naruto..."Teuchi greeted the couple.

"Two orders of Miso ramen old man..." Naruto started. .." Which would you like Hinata? ..." He asked to Hinata who chuckled.

"I'll have the same Naruto-kun. .." Hinata said while Naruto grinned widely at that.

"Make it three..." Naruto called.

"Coming right up..." Teuchi said as he went to prepare the orders, while Ayame looked at them with a happy smile.

They knew the two were out on a date and they were happy for him, Hinata is a very nice girl and they knew she'd treat him well...

 _"Congrats you two..."_ Ayame thought, pleased as they two crazy kids began talking and laughing together.

Soon their orders came and Hinata quickly asked for another bowl like Naruto...and then another. ...and then for another. ..and then another until Naruto stopped at 4 bowls, while Hinata was still eating her 7th. Naruto was surprised by how he was so full but Hinata still had room,despite her very svelte physique.

It actually fascinated him for some reason...not just him either...

"It's a very rare sight to see someone out eat Naruto in ramen..." Teuchi chuckled.

"Thank you for the food, it was very delicious..." Hinata said after finishing her 7th bowl.

"She's a keeper Naruto..." Ayame said with a smile and a wink, voicing her approval...

"I know..." Naruto said in a lovesick way as he kept looking at Hinata, wondering if she could be any more perfect.

She's beautiful, kind, sweet, smart, strong, brave, kicks major butt and she likes ramen too!

Could it get any better than that?

Naruto and Hinata continued to enjoy each others presence as Teuchi let them continue their time there. Both were almost deliriously happy in each others presence, feeling that nothing could ruin this for them.

" ** _Naruto-senpai..."_** Three females voices called out at once.

Voices that made Naruto break out into a cold sweat, while Hinata felt a small spike of annoyance. They turned to see Akane, Kaede and Ai approaching them, each one with starstruck looks on their faces.

" _Oh no, not them..."_ Both thought as the three girls were now in front of them.

"Hi Naruto-senpai, we have been looking everywhere for you..." Akane, the de facto leader of the group said in a giddy tone.

"We were going to invite you out for lunch, but you are already here. .." Kaede said with a big grin as her eyes sparkled with lust.

"Like, why don't we all have lunch together now..." Ai said in excitement.

Naruto was sweating nervously while Hinata looked annoyed which made him look even more nervous.

"Sorry girls, but me and Hinata just had lunch together..." Naruto said.

"Well that's okay, we can all do something else together...like you could help me with my taijutsu again..." Akane said and Naruto gulped.

The last time he agreed to give any of them pointers, they were more focused on flirting with him than actually trying to do any real training. An experience he tried to avoid as much as possible, especially since he now had a real girlfriend, whom he didn't want to see upset.

"Actually girls, me and Hinata have places to be...alone..." He said to them, while the three girls didn't move yet.

He sighed as they clearly didn't understand the hint he was dropping but he had no choice but to be blunt about it.

"We are on a date..." Naruto said and he noticed the three girls flinch a bit and then had strange looks on their faces...

Hinata knew what looks these were...

 _Jealous_ ones...

"I see..." Akane said with her arms crossed, jealousy evident on her face.

"Yes, well if you excuse us, we must go..." Hinata said as Naruto quickly handed Teuchi the money he owned him and he quickly moved Hinata out of there before anything nasty broke out.

He didn't like the way those girls were looking at Hinata when he said to them that he was out on a date with her.

"I'm sorry about that Hinata...I was hoping we wouldn't have to run into them..." Naruto said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, it's not your fault those girls showed up..." Hinata said in an understanding tone.

"So, really. ..is there anything else you'd like to do together. .." Naruto wondered, hoping to get them to a nicer moment.

"Well, there is a bakery around here that I am very fond of, it's called Nomura ' s and they make such delicious cinnamon roles..."Hinata suggested.

"Sure thing, Hinata. .." Naruto said as he silently checked his money and was relieved to see that he still had about 1,000 Ryu left, which he felt was enough for a treat for his special lady.

Naruto and Hinata went to eat some cinnamon rolls together, went to a series of quaint little shops to try on the fun merchandise and did many to her activities together until they watched the sun set on the top of the Hokage monument. Soon Naruto had brought Hinata home, and the two teenagers were having at each other with desire.

"I had a wonderful time Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in that angelic voice of hers.

"Really?..." Naruto asked in an insecure tone.

There had been some bumps during this entire date, what with his shortage of money, dealing with his crazy fan girls and some other mishaps that he didn't want to think about. He was worried that he was ruining things for Hinata but she spent the entire day smiling, even when he had bee messing up...

"You really did have a good time? ..." He asked.

"Yes, and you want to know why. .." Hinata said with that smiles of her... "Because I got to spend time with you..." She said with that smile of hers and the most sincere look in her eyes.

Naruto was blushing brightly as he felt his heart skip a beat at these words...before he started smiling warming, staring at her in adoration. She really is simply amazing, isn't she?

The two young lovers shared a tender kiss together, before Hinata went back to her home. Once she was out of sight, Naruto was grinning silly and immediately jumped into the air, and pumping his fists in excitement.

 _ **"Yes!** **Mission** **accomplished..."**_ He shouted happily, unable to believe it.

His first date with Hinata, despite a few bumps, had been a success and he was happy and she was happy and...they were just so happy now. The young blonde man then went home, unaware that Hinata had stoll been keeping an eye on him from her window until he was gone.

The Hyuuga girl then let out a sigh of happy contentment, before her smile widened considerably.

"Yes!..." Hinata said as she did a fist pump of her own, before twirling in happiness, unable to believe it.

Her first date with Naruto had been successful she is really, really, REALLY happy right now.

And she knew that it was only going to get better from here on out because, at long last, Naruto is her man now and they were both just so happy now.

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fan girls_

 _ **Naruto, no longer single...**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** So am I,...

 **the deathbring779:** :) :) :)

 **cosmicbladder12:** I hope this was _"fluffy"_ enough...

 **lancecomwar:** I get that but technically speaking Naruto wasn't really asking permeation, he was just announcing his intentions and basically being cross examined by Hiashi in the process

 **nightwind83:** Yeah, he's a strong guy but we all know that deep down, he can feel nervous when it comes to love (in other words Hinata now that he has a clue about the nature of his feelings).

 **oshietenaruto:** You got that right! Long live NARUHINA!

 **Fool-me-not:** :)

 **NarHina:** Yeah, that is something that could happen...LOL...

 **Hinatasgreatestfan:** Sorry about that, the problem is that those two are just too sweet together, there's no going around it ;)

 **Darth Tenibris:** Hey, it's only natural that a guy feels a little nervous if the girlfriends father is giving them "the look", right...

 **RavenShadow:** Yes, they are...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Naruto, no longer single

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 _ **Chapter 5: Naruto, no longer single**_

 _The Next Day_

It was a beautiful morning in the village, as Naruto had gotten out of bed, he started off by yawning, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes in order to snap them awake. Once they were open, his brain officially began to start working and the first thing that came to his mind was the events of yesterday, his first date with his beautiful Hinata and it made him smile widely.

"Hinata..."Naruto said in a blissful tone as he felt his heart begin to flutter...

He still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and amazing as her is his _girlfriend_ now, they went on a _date,_ they _kissed_ and they are in _love!_

It made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world,to know that someone like her, had a place for him in her beautiful heart...and he never had to do anything but be himself...just what did he do to deserve such a blessing, anyway?

The blonde could have just laid in bed all day wondering about that, but he remembered that he had stuff to do, so he got out of bed, showered and got dressed, before eating some instant ramen and milk for breakfast like he usually does. Once done, he put on his headband and was soon out the door...

He had a lot of stuff to do today, including seeing a beautiful angel of a woman who also happens to be his _girlfriend..._

 _"Hinata is my girlfriend. ..I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. .."_ Naruto thought happily as was out of his apartment and ready to start his day.

* * *

 _At the Hyuuga compound_

The lovely young woman named Hinata had woken up early, got ready for her day and had made breakfast for her father and younger sister, like she does every once in a while, as she served their meals, she was humming happily and had a blissful look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her family.

"Looks like someone hasn't returned yet from cloud nine..." Hanabi commented as she noticed the heart shape tofu her sister made.

"Oh, it just seems like a grand day little sister..." Hinata said cheerful as she poured tea for their father.

"So, I take it your date with Uzumaki-san had gone well?..." Her father asked, though Hinata sensed some interrogative ways in that question.

"It was perfect father, Naruto was a complete and utter gentleman and it was absolutely grand..." Hinata said, while on the inside she thought... " _With the exception of those pesky fangirls, but that wasn't his fault"._

She didn't say that out loud however, since it didn't seem necessary and her father might end up misunderstanding it...

"So, any plans on seeing Naruto - Nisan today?..." Hanabi asked her sister.

"Yes, I'm going to make him a little surprise bento for lunch...my first real one for him..." Hinata said with a blush on her face.

"Good thinking onee-sama , if he eats one of your meals, he'll probably propose to you by the end of the week. ." Hanabi joked, causing her sister to blush and her father to flinch. ..

"H-Hanabi!..." A red faced Hinata exclaimed in a scandalized voice.

"Oh sister, I was just teasing besides, you are of marital age and you are in love and Naruto is the most eligible bachelor in the entire village. ..there are a lot of girls who'd love to be in your shoes..."Hanabi teased.

"Just make sure that he understands that if he wishes to marry you, he needs to abide by tradition, no Hyuuga women ever weds without the suitor asking for the father's blessing..." Hiashi said with his arms crossed, not noticing his oldest daughters face got even redder.

"Father..." Hinata said as she felt the heat still on her cheeks.

She knew that they didn't mean any harm but she had just had her first date with Naruto...she just hoped that they wouldn't say stuff like this in his presence.

She didn't want to even imagine just how embarrassing that would be...

* * *

 _In the village_

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was walking through the village, being greeted by the many villagers who admired and looked up to him, as he was on his way to the hokage office to see his former sensei and current boss, to see what it is that he wants.

However on his way, someone got his attention.

"Naruto-senpai!..." He turned around to see a brunet girl with green eyes rush to him, one of his fangirls who's name he didn't recall.

"Senpai...it's me...Ito Kiko...you know...my parents and I run the Ito diner..." Kiko said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh...yeah...hi Kiko..." Naruto said, trying to be polite.

"So anyway, would you like to come in my family's diner, we are having a nice breakfast special today..." Kiko said as she tried to get closer to him.

"Thanks but no thanks Kiko, I already had breakfast and I. ..got places to be..." Naruto said in a nervous tone as he noticed the kind of look on her face.

It was like she was hungry. ..and not for food either, and it made him uncomfortable to say the least...

"That's alright senpai...I really rather just talk to you. ..come now... I made my special herbal tea that I know you will love and you can tell me all about that awesome mission to the moon you had recently..." Kiko said as she took his arm, oblivious to the fact that he clearly wasn't liking her advances.

Naruto didn't like this and had to get away but he didn't want to look rude or hurt her feelings to much. .

"Sorry Kiko, but Kakashi-sensei is waiting and later I'm meeting with Hinata for lunch, so sorry... " Naruto said as he moved his arm out of his grasp and walked away, not even bothered to see the look on her face.

What matters is that he managed to get away from that girl who wasn't his sweet, dear Hinata-chan...she's his girlfriend and she's the only one he wants to share tea with...or anything for that matter.

He just hoped that the rest of his so called fan girls wouldn't be any trouble now that he was off the market...

* * *

Naruto had run to the safety of the hokage building, as fast as his feet could possibly carry him... He couldn't believe it but practically half of the girls villagers tried to flirt with him every chance they got...okay, he was used to it since it had happened for two years straight but when he tried to reject their advances, some of them either cried or got even pushier to the point where Naruto had no choice but to flee...

"Finally, I made it..." Naruto panted as he walked inside, happy that those girls wouldn't dare chase him in here, since overall, no one comes to the Hokage tower without important business, and fawning over him doesn't count...

He didn't want to hurt any feelings, but he's spoken for now with Hinata and they had to accept that and let it go, he's just one guy and he can only chose one girl and the girl chosen is Hinata...

At the very least he managed to avoid running into Akane, Ai and Kaede again, they are his biggest fan girls and he didn't want another run in with them after they nearly spoiled his date last night.

"The hokage will see you now, Naruto-san. ." The secretary said to the blonde who then entered the hokage office.

Once inside, the blonde man wondered just what this little meeting is about.

"Hey Kakashi..." He greeted.

"Good morning Naruto, do you know why I called for you here today?..." Kakashi asked to his former blonde pupil.

"Not really, I figured you had a new mission for me..." Naruto said, wondering what this is about...

"Not exactly, so I take it your date with the lovely Hyuuga Hinata was a success. .." Kakashi said in a tone that barely hid some amusement.

"Who told you about my date, was it Sai?..." Naruto asked.

Sure, he wasn't keeping his relationship with Hinata a secret, since why would he want to hide the fact that he's dating the most beautiful female ninja in their village, but he is confused, since while he did tell Sakura, Sai and a couple of their closest friends, he didn't tell Kakashi because he was too busy all week to see him directly.

"Not Sai, per say..." Kakashi said as he suddenly pulled out what looked to be a magazine.

Naruto was confused, only for his jaw to drop and his face to turn red when he saw what was on the cover of this very magazine.

 _ **"WHAT THE HECK?!..."**_ Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs!

* * *

 _With Hinata_

Hinata had left her family compound and was now at the market place, getting some ingredients for her lunch date with Naruto today. This is the first time she is making a bento for him as his girlfriend and she needed to be sure it turned out right, which is why she made this shopping trip in the first place, since she is low on some ingredients.

"Let us see, lettuce, spring onion and maybe some carrots too..." Hinata said as she looked at the fresh vegetables at the produce stands.

She picked up the amount she needed, and then turned to the girl who was running the stand, she had short red hair, green eyes and she looked to be around her age and she had been too busy dealing with an eldest customer to notice her.

"Excuse me, miss...I would like to make this purchase..."Hinata said politely to the girl, getting her attention.

"Sure thing miss, let me..." The girl stopped in mid sentence when she finally saw her and to Hinata's immense surprise, she flat out glared at her. ..

 _ **"YOU!..."**_ The girl said in a very hostile tone.

"Me?..." Hinata questioned, surprised by the sudden bad mood she is in.

"You have a lot of nerve showing you face here..." The sales girl said in an acid voice.

"Pardon but have we met?..." Hinata asked, completely lost by this.

"No, and I don't want to, so get lost now before I call security..." The girl shouted.

However, before she could do anything even more hostile, a man, whom Hinata presumed was the manager of the stand, came to see what is up.

"Lin, what the heck are you?!..Don't you know this is Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, one of the richest clans in the village?..."The manager said in a panicked voice.

"But daddy, she-.." The girl, Lin, was cut off by her father when he glared.

"No _"buts"_ young lady, now go help your mother unpack our shipment of bell peppers..." The father/manager ordered his daughter.

Lin sighed before she obeyed, but not before sending Hinata a final dirty look, which confused the dark haired young woman even more.

" _What is her deal?..."_ Hinata thought in confusion while the girls father had started apologizing on her behalf.

"Do forgive my daughter's rudeness Hyuuga Sama, she's at that age..." The father said as he constantly bowed his head.

"It's. ..um...alright, sir..." Hinata said, wondering what the girls age had to do with her hostile attitude towards her,especially since it hadn't been directed at any of the customers..

"As a token of my family's apology, please consider your vegetables free of charge, I do apologize once again for my daughters attitude..." The manager said with his head still bowed, making it obvious he didn't want to risk losing any future patronage from her or her family.

Hinata soon left with free vegetables but with confusion still fresh on her mind. She truly wondered what has been bothering that girl Lin to make her act so mean towards her, she knew that she has never met the girl before in her life...

However, the dark hair beauty looked around and noticed that some people were looking at her. Some were looking at her with friendly eyes and others, she noticed it was with anger in her eyes...nlt just anger but what looked to be _jealousy_ too...she also noticed that the ones who were looking at her like this were all young ladies that are around her age.

"What?..." Hinata questioned, wondering what is going on here.

Suddenly a breeze picked up and a magazine soon flew by and hit Hinata in the face, catching her by complete surprise.

"What in the world?..." Hinata said as she grabbed the item with her hands.

Soon she gasped loudly, felt her face become red and almost felt faint when she saw what is one the cover of this very magazine.

 _ **"W-What?..."**_ Hinata squeaked in disbelief as she read what is on the cover of this magazine.

The entire front page was a picture of herself with Naruto-kun when they were on their date together last night, from when they had been holding hands and walk in together at the park and even a picture of them eating ramen together. There was also written in big, bold letters on this very page...

 ** _NARUTO, NO LONGER SINGLE!_**

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fan girls_

 _ **The spotlight  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Rose Tiger:** Me too :)

 **cosmicblader12:** Sorry, what I meant to say is that Naruto is technically not a eligible if he's in a serious relationship with Hinata.

 **Darth Tenibris:** If you are talking about the one shot comic about their first date, it's canon and it's where I got my idea for this chapter...

 **oshietenaruto:** Thank you and well, so far Hinata is the envy of the village...

 **lancecomwar:** How's this?

 **nightwind83** and **the death bringer779:** Thank you

 **NarHina:** Yeah, I really loved that comic :)

 **Guest:** It's alright, I understand...grad school ain't easy but I'm glad that you liked that chapter...

 **RavenShadow:** Thanks, i hope this satisfies your NaruHina cravings..

 **61394:** He's still learning but he's still has a long ways away before he's semi-normal...

 **Project amakura:** Thank you...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. The Spotlight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 ** _Chapter 6:_** _ **The spotlight**_

 _Previously_

 _"What?..." Hinata questioned, wondering what is going on here._

 _Suddenly a breeze picked up and a magazine soon flew by and hit Hinata in the face, catching her by complete surprise._

 _"What in the world?..." Hinata said as she grabbed the item with her hands._

 _Soon she gasped loudly, felt her face become red and almost felt faint when she saw what is one the cover of this very magazine._

 _ **"W-What?..."**_ _Hinata squeaked in disbelief as she read what is on the cover of this magazine._

 _The entire front page was a picture of herself with Naruto-kun when they were on their date together last night, from when they had been holding hands and walk in together at the park and even a picture of them eating ramen together. There was also written in big, bold letters on this very page..._

 _ **NARUTO, NO LONGER SINGLE!**_

* * *

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the last shinobi world war, champion who bested Kaguya and the hero of the moon disaster has been confirmed to be in a relationship with Hyuuga Hinata, the daughter of the head of Konohagakure's prestigious Hyuuga clan._

 _The two young lovers had been spotted walking hand-in-hand- together at Konohagakure's park and later grabbing lunch together at Ichiraku's ramen bar, before visiting several shops in town together. Several witnesses claim to have seen the couple holding hands and one claiming to have witness them sharing a kiss near the Hyuuga compound. The has also been speculation that the young couple have been courting since their mission together during the moon crisis."_

Naruto's jaw is hanging low, his face is resembling a giant tomato and his eyes were bugging out, making it a rather comical sight had the situation not been so serious.

 _ **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!.**_..'Naruto bellowed, his voice so loud that people from outside could hear it's loudness.

Okay, this isn't the first time he's been featured on a newspaper or magazine cover. Ever since he saved the world by winning the war, his picture has been practically every place the media wanted to try to put it, people asking for his autograph, fellow shinobi expressing their admiration for him and asking him for pointers and ever once in a while, some reporters would try and get a story on him, either from his latest missions or just his day to day life. At first he was flattered by the attention but lately, it's been more like a burden than anything having so many strangers ask for details of your own daily life, not letting him have his privacy.

And today, it's an absolute **_OUTRAGE!_**

"Indoor voice Naruto...'Kakashi said simply... "It seems you and your new lady friend are making headlines...'He said and anyone could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naruto however, didn't find any of this amusing.

"This isn't funny Kakashi-sensei, it's bad enough Akane and her friends tried to interrupt our date yesterday but now it looks like these people couldn't stay out of our business...It's my first date with Hinata and now it's plastered on a magazine for the whole village to see...'Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"I can understand that you are annoyed Naruto, I just called to let you know since I had a hunch you didn't realize it yet...'Kakashi said as he saw how upset his student looked.

"Are you alright, Naruto?..."The masked kage asked in concern.

"I'm fine... "Naruto sighed in annoyance... "It's not like I was trying to hide it, everyone would have known eventually but...it's a little embarrassing having our first date in the spotlight like this...'He admitted...

"Even worse is that I got the feeling some of my fan girls are upset...'Naruto muttered as he recalled seeing some girls crying their eyes out and looking angry, which he didn't really care about.

Now it all adds up...

"It's one of the down sides of being one of the elite Naruto, you have fame, power and admiration and even those come with their own sets of problems, with people wanting to be like you or having what you have, and the ladies all wanting a piece of you too...'Kakashi quipped but Naruto just frowned hard at that.

"That's the worst problem I have...and I can't even imagine how Hinata's going to react to this whole thing...'Naruto said, worried about his sweet but shy girlfriend.

Hinata is the most amazing woman that he has ever known, but she can be easily flustered, and he's worried how such exposure could have a drastic affect on her...

* * *

 _With Hinata_

 **"Hinata! Hinata**!...'A male voice called.

"Are you alright?...'Another male voice said.

Hinata blinked as her vision finally came to, and she soon realized that she is lying on the ground of the street, and she looked up to see her old friends and teammates Kiba and Shino surrounding her in concern. She also turned to see Kiba's large dog Akamaru face to face to her, and the ninja dog licked her on the cheek, officially snapping her out of it.

"Kiba-kun? Shino-kin? Akamaru? Where did you all come from? What happened?...'Hinata asked as she got up.

"You tell us? We came to the market place, saw you and we were about to greet you, only for you to suddenly keeled over...'Kiba said in a worried tone.

Hinata blinked in surprised and blushed in embarrassment. It has been a long time since she has fainted and she thought that she was over it by now.

'Are you feeling well Hinata-san, it's been a long time since such a thing has occurred, so I theorized that something traumatic must have happened to you to cause you to faint in such a way...'Shino said in his monotone, albeit logical way.

Hinata's memories came back, and her blush only increased as she recalled the discovery that made her red in the face and then dizzy before she saw blackness.

"You can say that again...'Hinata said as she picked up the magazine that had the story that caused her distress and handed it to her two friends.

Shino and Kiba looked surprised and Kiba even whistled and sent her a sympathetic look and while Shino's glasses made it hard to tell, anyone could sense that he shared the sentiments. Even Akamaru gave a whimper of sympathy for her.

"So you and Naruto are finally an item, huh and the news media just had to know about it..." Kiba said to his shy friend.

Sure, maybe this isn't necessarily a bad thing, but Hinata is shy and while she has become much more confident over the year, he knew that she wasn't exactly okay to have this much attention, especially so soon in the start of her and Naruto's official dating relationship.

"I guess it should have been expected...'Hinata muttered, her face still red and hot.

"Are you feeling alright?...'Shino asked, sounding concern for her.

"I will be fine, I was just shocked more than anything but it's not like I was going to keep it all a secret...I love Naruto-kun and the news of us dating would have been known soon enough...it is just a lot sooner than I expect..."She said before shaking it off.

"Look on the bright side, a lot of girls in this village would love to be featured on a magazine cover like you, you'll probably be the envy of the kunoichi's here..." Kiba said, trying to cheer her up.

Hinata frowned and looked upset when he said _"a lot of girls"_ as Hinata now knew the previous girl's hostility towards her from earlier...all because of this...

"That's what worries me...'Hinata said, having a feeling that she hasn't seen the last of the jealousy of Naruto's fan girls...

* * *

 _Later_

The members of Team 8 soon left the shopping area and were now walking and talking with Hinata as she continued to do her shopping for her bento for Naruto. They haven't really hung out since after she came back from the moon mission and they were curious.

"So, is Naruto good to you, he didn't do anything to you because if he did...'Kiba said in an over protective tone of voice.

"As I told my father last night and this morning, Naruto-kun was a complete gentleman and our date was absolutely wonderful..."Hinata said with no hesitation to her friends.

"We are happy to hear that Hinata-san...We are happy that you are finally happy with Naruto, since you have wanted to be with him for a long time, he just better make sure that you _stay_ happy..."Shino said in his own, unique way that made Hinata smile widely at that.

She may not have any male siblings, but Shino and Kiba have always been good friends to her and were almost like surrogate brothers to her, as they were both always protective of her in their own ways.

"Don't worry, I am happy and I know that Naruto-kun and I will be for a very long time...'Hinata said with a serene smile on her face.

"I need to be getting home if I want to make Naruto-kun's bento by lunch time..."Hinata said.

"Lucky dog...'Kiba said as he knew that Hinata is a great cook and that Naruto is in for a treat this afternoon.

 _ **"BARK! BARK!**_..."Akamaru barked.

"I wasn't talking to you...'Kiba said to his mutt.

"Do you wish for us to escort you back to the Hyuuga compound? In case you are still not feeling well?...'Shino asked her.

"I am fine and I am feeling well Shino-kun...It was just a surprise I had before but I am fine now..." Hinata reassured her friends.

"If you say so, well see ya later Hinata and tell Naruto we said " _Hi_ "..."Kiba waved to her before he, his dog and Shino left for the other direction.

" _Those two...you can't help but love them..."_ Hinata thought with a smile over her quirky team mates.

They really are one of a kind in their own way, aren't they?

Hinata noticed some more girls looking her way, some were looking at her out of curiosity and other's were seeing her dirty looks but she chose to ignore it, especially the looks and comments she heard from them as well.

 _"Tsk...I don't see what's so special about her...'_ A girl muttered.

 _'Why is senpai wasting his time on her, she's not even THAT pretty...'_ Another girl said nastily.

 _"Hmpt...She probably thinks she's so special...well, she's NOT...'_ Another girl muttered.

These were just some of the comments Hinata heard as she continued to walk but she chose to ignore them. She didn't know or care who these girls are as she knew that they are just jealous because she is the one dating Naruto-kun now. She's not going to give them the satisfaction of getting her down because they are not worth it. She is not the same shy, meek girl from her past, she's grown up and she's not going to let words have any effect on her anymore, they are just words from people who didn't know her and thus, they had no meaning or value at all over her as a person.

" _I won't let some mean girl's make me feel uncomfortable...I am finally with Naruto-kun, he loves me and that's all I care about...if they don't like it, well tough for them..."_ Hinata thought as she went back to her Hyuuga compound, walking with pride and ignoring the jealous glares from her rivals as she went home to make her beloved a bento made with love, all by her...

She didn't care that her first date was plastered all over one and maybe more magazines, she doesn't care that some girls were looking at her with mean eyes today and she didn't care of possible gossip and envy she might be subjected to in the near future.

All that matters is that she and Naruto love each other and together, they can overcome any obstacle. They managed to save the world from being crushed by the very moon itself, and she knew that she could handle whatever trouble these pesky little fan girls might cause.

She finally has Naruto and she's not going to let anyone spoil it for her...

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fan girls_

 _ **Lunch Time**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83** and **Oshietenaruto:** It would be something, LOL.

 **cosmicblader12:** How's this faint then?

 **Rose Tiger:** You can say that again...

 **Lancecomwar,RavenShadow, The death bringer779** and **Minnowkit :** Thanks, I hope this chapter is just as entertaining...

 **NarHina:** It's half and half since they don't mind people knowing they are together but they are bothered by the lack of privacy, it seems...

 **Unipei:** Yeah thanks...I couldn't resist :3

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Lunch time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 ** _Chapter 7: Lunch Time_**

Naruto had left the Hokage office, his temper and blushing had long been spent. As upset as he was over the media announcing his relationship with Hinata in what was probably the most unnerving way possible, he had to let it go. He loves Hinata and he is proud to be dating her, he just didn't like people violating his privacy like that and he knew she didn't either.

Anyway, the blonde young man knew that the damage has been done and now, all he could do is just grin and bear it.

"Stupid magazine...whatever..." He grumbled as he walked through the time square, but noticed more and more eyes on him than usual.

He is used to the attention due to being the village hero but today, this is just really annoying. Either way, he's just gonna look on the bright side, he has an amazing girlfriend now that loves him for who he is, not his fame or his power, but for who he is on the inside. He loves her, she loves him and he's happy and that's all that matters.

He's not going to let something like this spoil the wonderful new change in his life...

"I better go check on Hinata and see how she's doing...'Naruto muttered as he decided to head in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

He knows Hinata is a strong girl when she needs to be, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to check on her and to see that she is okay, especially since strong or not, she still can get a little flustered. Not to mention he wants to invite her out for another date, and he is confidenr since he is almost 100% sure she will agree.

It really is _awesome_ having a girlfriend, isn't it?

* * *

 _At the Hyuuga compound_

"There...perfect..." Hinata said happily before she wrapped the item in a white and red cloth.

She finally finished making her lunch bento for Naruto,made with love by her and her very own hands. Since she was young,she always wanted to make him one and see the look on his face when he took the first bite...well, now this is her chance...

"How's it coming along?..." Hanabi asked as she stepped in the kitchen.

"It's all ready..."She said excitedly as she quickly unwrapped it to show her latest creation to her little sister.

"Elder sister, it looks good...and it smells good too..." Hanabi said as she looked at the lunch and even tried to reach a piece, only for his sister to swap her hand.

"Sorry imoto but this is for Naruto-kun..."Hinata said sternly to her little sister who pouted before she gave her a bright smile.

"Yours is over here..."Hi ant said as she handed her sister a smaller version of what she had made for her beloved.

"Alright, thanks onee-sama..."Hanabi said excitedly as she took a piece and placed it in her mouth.

"Delicious..." She said with a big smile.

"I hope Naruto-kun thinks so..."Hinata said in an unsure tone.

"Please, his taste buds would have to be in a coma if he doesn't like this..."Hanabi said before taking another piece of her lunch.

Suddenly Madoka, one of their old nursemaids, had come into the kitchen and bowed to the daughters of the head of the clan.

"Excuse me Hinata - Sama but Uzumaki-san has arrived at the gate and he is requesting your presence..."Madoka said in a formal tone.

"Naruto-kun is here..."Hinata said happily as she quickly rewrapped her bento and then quickly left to the front gate where her boyfriend is waiting for her.

Hanabi watched how quick she left and let out a laugh.

"Aw, love..."Hanabi giggled before going back to her mini bento.

* * *

 _Outside_

Naruto patiently waited at the entrance of the Hyuuga ' s vast compound, holding in his hand some daisies he picked up along the way, since he figured Hinata would like them. After a few moments of waiting, his _girlfriend_ finally arrived, looking as pretty as ever, though the memory of what happened earlier dampened the mood a bit.

"Hi there, Hinata..."Naruto said in a slightly awkward tone of voice.

"Good day Naruto-kun. .."Hinata greeted her boyfriend.

"Um...this is for you..."Naruto said as he handed her the daisies.

"Oh, thank you...these are lovely..."Hinata said as she admired the flowers, though she noticed he seemed agitated about something.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun? ..."She asked in concern.

"I...uh...I guess you saw the news lately?..."Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"If you mean that magazine cover about our first date, then yes..."Hinata said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's bad enough my fangirls but in...I didn't mean for our privacy to get violated like that. .."Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine, Naruto...I know it wasn't your fault but I am alright..."She said.

"You sure?..."Naruto asked.

"Well, I am not thrilled that my face is plaster on a place where anyone in the village can see it, but I don't care...all that matters is that we are happy together, and we aren't keeping it a secret...I am proud to be your girlfriend and I don't care about a few jealous fan girls..."Hinata said confidently to her beloved boyfriend.

"I am glad to hear that..."Naruto said smiling, happy that she's not upset with him.

He did however notice that she had someone behind her back. ..

"I...I made you a bento for lunch..."Hinata said in a shy voice as she handed it to him, looking so cute and skittish as she did so.

Naruto blinked in surprise until he registered what she said and ended up smiling wide.

"For real?..."Naruto asked and smiled even bigger when she nodded.

He understood wrapped the cloth, opened the box and soon smiled even wider when he saw what was inside it. I side the bento box, he saw boiled rice, some onigiri, salmon sashimi, chicken teriyaki and even some gyoza too.

It all looked delicious and it even smelled delicious too.

"Did you really Mae this Hinata? ..."Naruto asked in amazement as he looked at the food.

He often had fantasies of a girl who loved him would make him something like this...and it just came true...

"Come, we can eat in the gardens..."Hinata said as she lead her boyfriend to her family's garden that even had a koi pond.

Despite their reputation as fierce ninja, her family had a reputation for elegance amongst the noble clans as well, thus the fancy garden they owned, among several other things.

"This place is really pretty Hinata..."Naruto commented as Hinata lead him to a bench.

"Thank you. .."She said politely.

Naruto soon took his chopstick ed and then proceeded to eat the bento made by his pretty girlfriend Hinata. Once the first bite entered his mouth, Naruto paused as he began to register the taste.

"Mmmmm. ...This rocks Hinata! ..."Naruto said before he began to scar it all down.

"You mean it?..."Hinata asked in excitement.

"Totally! The rice is the right texture, the sashimi is great and chicken rocks! I didn't think I'd ever find some food as good as Ichiraku's ramen..."Naruto said before he continued to eat quickly.

Hinata giggled, only a person who knew Naruto as well as she did would know just how high a praise that is from him, though anyone else might not get it. Ramen is his favorite food and for him to say that she could cook something that tasted as good to him as his favorite food really meant something.

"Try one Hinata, you must be hungry too..."Naruto said as he offered her one of the onigiri.

Suddenly Hinata felt her tummy growling and realized that she had been so busy making him lunch that she forgot to eat as well. Hinata took a bite out of the food and soon she and Naruto were sharing the bento she made, talking, laughing, eating, admiring the gardens and most of all, just enjoying each others company without any pesky interruptions getting in the way.

The hectic morning they both had and the embarrassing magazine story didn't mean anything now, all that mattered as they are here now, happy, healthy and in love with each other and they will not let anyone spoil it for them, either paparazzi or annoying fans.

All that mattered to them is that they loved each other and they are happy now. That's all that mattered to them now.

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fan girls_

 ** _A day in the life of NaruHina  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CosmicBlader12:** Thanks, glad you liked it... **  
**

 **Rose Tiger:** They sure do, and Naruto and Hinata are noticing...

 **Lancecomwar:** Thanks for spotting that typo...

 **Nightwind83, RavenShadow** and ****The deathbringer779:** **Thank you...

 **NarHina:** You got that right...

 **Shiroraven:** Thanks. .

* * *

 **A/N:** Be sure to check my Hey Arnold challenged that is posted on my profile page.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	8. A day in the life of NaruHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **The trouble with fangirls**

 ** _Chapter 8: A day in the life of NaruHina_**

 _The Next Day_

Naruto had just gotten out of bed and stretched a little. After that, the blonde man went to go brush his teeth and shower, before settling on some instant ramen for breakfast and milk, like he usually does. As he ate, memories from yesterday came to him. Yesterday he found out that his whole first date with Hinata had been spied on by the media and then plastered all over magazine covers, much to his embarrassment. He also discovered that many of his fans...or the female ones didn't take to kindly to that discovery. It still made the blonde man want to groan in frustration.

After he had lunch date with Hinata, he went to go do some training at the fields and he was bombarded by at least 4 different girls, who are either crying to him to tell him that the news story isn't true or trying to flirt with him, likely in denial over the fact and each time Naruto told them he had a girlfriend and had to run away when they started getting wilder with their tears or yelling for him to come back.

"Ugh...Just for _once,_ can't they just leave me alone!..."Naruto muttered as he tried to get rid of those memories.

At the very least he managed to steer clear of Akane and her friends yesterday, they were his most persistent admirers. He really hoped that soon, they would let him go. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but Hinata is the woman that he loves and he chose her and well...people had to accept that.

" _Hinata..."_ Naruto thought and soon felt his heart beating fast and his insides becoming light, at the mere thought of his beautiful _girlfriend._

Despite the shock from yesterday, she didn't let it interfere with their date and still just wanted to have a good time with him. Naruto sighed in a lovesick kind of way as he continued to think about her. She truly is unbelievably amazing, and beautiful, brave, pretty, smart, cute, talented...did he also mention that she is pretty? And an amazing cook as well!

He could still taste the delicious bento she had made for him yesterday. A bento from Hinata. A meal made with love from her, a simple little gesture that still made Naruto want to smile all goofy and silly...

Just how lucky is he that he has a woman who's the complete package!

"I wonder what she's up to now?...'Naruto asked himself, still with a bit of a lovesick look on his face.

* * *

 _With Hinata_

Hinata had gotten up, washed up, made breakfast for herself, her sister and her father and soon left the compound and arrived to the training fields. The lovely, dark haired girl had started doing some basic warm ups before proceeded to practice her gentle fist against a tree in order to not become rusty. After almost an hour of practicing, she decided to take a little break.

"That should do for a now...'Hinata said before taking a sip of water that she packed.

As she laid there, enjoying the cool water, her thoughts drifted to her _boyfriend,_ Uzumaki Naruto, which left a silly but happy smile on her face, as well as a flush when she thought about him.

" _I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to right now..."_ Hinata thought with the silly smile on her face.

Knowing him, he's probably just had breakfast and is either going to go to Hokage-sama for a mission or do some training of his own. Either way, she knows her beloved would work really hard in order to accomplish his tasks, just as he always do.

He's always been a hard worker...

 _"Naruto-kun.._."Hinata thought as her heart continued to flutter at the mere thought of him.

After a few moments of rest, Hinata was about to go practice her taijutsu, only to suddenly hear some noise nearby. Staying on high alert, the dark haired Hyuuga girl examined her surroundings, only to see another ninja doing training nearby, a blonde girl who is practicing with some shuriken's. However, they sensed her and turned around to reveal Akane.

"Oh, it's you..."Akane said in a rude tone toward the other woman, upon seeing who it is.

"Hello Akane-san..."Hinata said in a level but polite tone of voice.

Akane just continued to send her a condescending look on her face...

"What are you doing here?...'The blonde girl asked the Hyuga girl.

"I came by to do some early morning training..."Hinata answered, keeping a neutral expression on her face.

 _"Hmpt..._ Doesn't your family have their own training area or something at that big compound of theirs?...'Akane asked but her tone resembled something of an insult.

"I like to come here since this is where my team and I usually train together...I take it that you have come to do the same...'Hinata answered.

"Yes, I have...'Akane answered though the expression on her face didn't change.

"Where are you two friends?..."Hinata asked upon noticing the absence of the other two females that are always with her.

It was almost a little odd seeing Akane all alone...

"Ai-chan is on a mission and Kaede-chan is helping her father run his store..."The blonde girl answered, though her tone had some arrogance in it.

"You know...doing real work, not that you would understand...'Akane said.

"Excuse me?..."Hinata asked, wondering what she is talking about.

"I'm just saying...coming from that fancy compound, you're probably not used to having to work hard for something...'Akane said in a mocking tone.

Hinata heard this and tried not to give any reaction. This wasn't the first time someone made a comment of her coming from a wealthy clan, it's no secret that her clan is considered one of, if not the most prestigious clan's in the entire village, and therefor the wealthiest, though it's also not the first time somebody made an assumption on her based on it, one that is wrong.

She knew that Akane is one of Naruto's most zealous fans and she's just jealous and trying to be mean to her. Well, the Hyuuga girl will not let her games bother her, so she tried to remain as level headed and mature as possible, especially since she knew that Akane doesn't know her and is just saying things to hurt her.

"Just because I live at the compound, does not mean that I don't have to work for my keep Akane-san...I am still a kunoichi..."Hinata said in a calm voice, not letting the blonde bother her.

Apparently, her refusal to give any negative reaction is beginning to bug Akane, if her angry look on her face is any indication.

"Hmpt...whatever..."Akane said.

Hinata, not seeing any reason to stay, decided to go back to where she was training but it seems Akane is not done just yet.

"So, how is Naruto-senpai doing? Has he gotten bored with you yet?...'Akane asked in a mean tone.

Hinata tried not to react to that. She knew Akane is just trying to get a rise out of her and she will not give her the satisfaction. So she opt to keeping a cool, indifferent look on her face and spoke in a calm voice.

"Naruto-kun is just fine...and we are _**very**_ happy together..."Hinata said in a cool voice.

Akane heard this and tried not to growl in jealousy, before she tried to keep talking smack against whom she viewed as her rival.

"Enjoy your time with him and the spotlight while it lasts, because it won't last..."Akane said, finally getting Hinata's attention.

"Excuse me?..."Hinata turned around, sending her rival a glare over her audacity of what she just said.

"You heard me...Naruto-senpai can have any girl he wants...you're just a passing fancy but it won't last...you're just a pampered rich girl from a fancy clan but senpai will lose interest soon and try and find a real woman..."Akane said in a cruel way.

Okay, that did it, Hinata is now outright glaring at her rival...but she regained control of herself. She would _**not**_ stoop to engaging in a petty fight like this girl obviously wants to coax her in. She's above that and she's above Akane's brand of immaturity and jealousy.

"Akane-san, a lesser woman would lose her temper and either yell at you or even stoop to violence, but I won't do so because I understand you..."Hinata said.

"What are you talking about?...'Akane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that you are interested in Naruto-kun and have been for a while but I have known Naruto-kun since we were children, and had been a close friend to him long before the war happened, before you even knew he even _existed._ I also know that you are envious over the fact that Naruto-kun had asked me to be his girlfriend rather than you and for that reason, you decided that you hate me and is trying to make me feel bad by saying mean and hurtful stuff about me to my face , even though before the moon disaster, we have never even spoken before and thus, you know absolutely _nothing_ about me and just say whatever it is that you want in hopes of upsetting me. However, since I understand your problem, I will not enable it by playing your little game...You know _nothing_ about me, so your words _cannot_ hurt me...so, I bid you good day..."Hinata said, staying calm and calculative during the entire time.

Hinata walked away from the scene with her head held high while Akane is still blinking in confusion, wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

 _Later_

 _With Naruto_

After breakfast Naruto was on his way to go see Kakashi to see if there were any missions for him to take, however there is nothing available for him at the moment. So the frustrated blonde left the Hokage office. However upon leaving, a couple of people with camera's approached him.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki Naruto?...'One of them asked.

"Yeah?...'Naruto said in a curious tone.

"Hello there, I am Ozaki Kennosuke, I am a reporter for the " _ **Fire Chronicles**_ ", I would like to ask if you would be willing to ask a few questions..."Kennosuke said to the blonde ninja.

Naruto blinked and sighed. _The Fire Chronicles_ are one of the newest and biggest newspaper's in the Land of Fire and he's already been interviewed by it and many other's since the war. He also knew that they don't take no for an answer, so it would just be easier to give them something and then leave.

"Alright, what would you like to know?...'Naruto asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Is it true that you are officially courting Hyuuga Hinata, the daughter of the Head of the Hyugua clan?..." He asked.

Naruto blinked before he nodded.

"Yes, Hinata and me are dating now...'Naruto answered.

"Is it true of the rumor that the two of you have been secretly together since Pain's Invasion?...'He asked.

Naruto looked confused by what he just said

 _"Rumors?._.."He thought in confusion before he shook his head.

"No, it's not true...We've only started dating a few days ago, after the mission with the moon...'Naruto answered.

"I see...Well, we have been told that during the Invasion, Hyuuga Hinata, alone, had joined the battle and fought against Pain in order to help you...'He said.

Naruto smiled when he thought back to that day, which was the first time Hinata ever told him that she loves him.

"Yes, she did...she was just being an amazing kunoihchi...'Naruto said, though he decided not to tell them _all_ of the details since as far as he is concern, it's none of their business.

Kennosuke and his co-workers then proceeded to ask him more questions, most of which involved Hinata somehow. Naruto genuinely was confused as to why they seemed so interested in his relationship with her, but he just tried to answered them as truthfully and as tactfully as possible. After about half an hour, Naruto has had enough.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough, I got places to go..."Naruto said.

"Wait, Uzumaki-san, just a few more questions...'The reporter asked but Naruto soon disappeared and proceeded to escape via roof tops.

After he was sure that he got away from them, he landed in a nearby alley though he is still confused by his attitude.

"Man, what's with everybody lately?...'Naruto asked outloud.

* * *

 _Back with Hinata_

After that tiresome encounter with Akane, Hinata went back to training and soon finished. She is now back in the village, trying to ignore any fan girls or people who keep sending her glances every now and again.

"Just how much longer until this is over?...'She muttered to herself.

Suddenly she felt her stomach growling and felt herself getting hungry. Looking around, the Hyuuga woman was a nearby cafe and on found herself going here. She took a seat and waited until one of the servers came to her. ..a teenage boy about her age, only younger

"Hello, Welcome to the Izumi Cafe, my name is Chen and I will..."He paused when he actually saw her...

"Wait, I know you..."The boy, Chen said in a suddenly excited voice.

"Pardon?..."Hinata asked.

She is certain that she hasn't met this boy before, and she knows this is her first time here...

"Yeah, you're that girl that is dating Naruto, the one on all the magazine covers...Hyuuga Hinata. ..."Chen said,getting attention from some of the other patrons.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment over the sudden attention that she is getting before she answered him.

"Yes, that is me..."She answered.

"Wow, Um. ..how may a serve you, Hyuuga - Sama? ..."Chen asked in a more formal tone, though Hinata is curious about his udder change in attitude.

"I will just have some green tea and some red bean soup..."Hinata said while Chen proceeded to take her order.

Hinata waited for meal to come and the hard to ignore the fact that everybody is looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable...

Since when did _she_ have to become the center of attention. ..

* * *

 _Later_

After a rather awkward lunch, Hinata exited the cafe and was thinking about going over to run into him.

"Naruto-kun . .."Hinata said happily.

"Hinata. .."Naruto said, just as happily.

"I...I was just on my way to see you..."Hinata said in a demure way.

"So was I , I guess great minds think alike..."Naruto said with his fox like grin and rubbing the back of his head .

"So...uh...do you want to take a walk together?Maybe go to he park.."Naruto asked her.

"I would like that..."Hinata said with a smile, her previous troubles forgotten for the time being.

The young couple soon left the area, hand in hand together.

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on _The trouble with fan girls_

 ** _Being a couple..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** The reporter's name is based one two japanese journalists " _ **Hotsumi Ozaki**_ " and " _ **Kennosuke Sato**_ ".

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Minnowkit:** You might be right about that.. .LOL!

 **Lancecomwar:** Okay, thanks...

 **RavenShadow:** Thank you...

 **Nightwind83:** Thank you...

 **Rose Tiger:** Thank you...

 **CosmicBlader12:** How's this?

 **The death bringer779:** :)

 **Project Amakura** : How's this?

 **Dexter-83:** You're welcome :)

 **NarHina:** It's not just you :)

 **Imaginaruvalued:** Thanks for the tip...

 **NH FTW:** Thanks and don't worry about that ;)

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
